betty quits and finds her true love
by atomicbetty
Summary: this story has a sad ending and a happy ending please review


Betty quits the galactic gardens and find's her true love

Ok guys I made a new fan fiction this one has a big surprise in it Betty quits the glaciate garden's for true love and asks the admiral if the person she love can join her in her battles well I hope you like this one better than my first one please send reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty.

Betty walked in her drive way and saw that here dad was home she walked in took her shows off in the door way and waved to her father Betty what's wrong dear. Her dad saw the tears in her eyes Betty. Betty said noha's mad at me she ran up to her room and closed the door she locked her door and cried on her bed. Then see herd her bracelet beep she took it and said Betty reporting for duty. With tears running down her face. The Admiral said what's wrong Betty is any thing wrong she said a no sir well ok he said well we where wording if you where ok he said. She said is there a mission or no. degill said no not at the moment we will call you later ok Betty over and out. She put the bracelet on the desk she grabbed tallow from the closet and went to take a bath. She got in to the hot water and cleaned the mud off and washed her hair and said to her self I have to tell Noha what's going on.

Back at noha's place

Noha ran out to help Penelope he asked are you ok Penelope she said yea I am ok but tell me what just happened please because I am confused she asked. Ah I made Betty sad. Why did you do that because she asked? I am tired of be lied to and other stuff like that Penelope started to walk and fell to her knee ouch she said Noha helped her up. Penelope said I think Betty hurt my foot when she through me. Noha said here come in side and I will call you're mom for you Penelope said thank for the first time in a long time. Noha said can I get you any thing wile I am in the kitchen do you have any ice or something cold she asked. Yea I will get you some ice. Thank you she said no problem Noha said and he went in the kitchen to get Penelope some ice. Penelope said to her self I will get you back Betty some how some where. Noha said here you go Penelope thanks Noha she said o you're mom is on here way thanks a lot she said with a fake smile on her face.

Back at Betty's place

Betty got out of the bath and dried off and put on her pajamas and went in to the living room with her parents. Her mom said you look like you've been crying I was she said. Her dad said is every thing ok dear you can tell us if you want. She said Noha's mad at me because I lied to him and he yelled at me and it hurt my fillings and I started to cry. Well her mom said It's not right to lie to you're friend's or family. I know she said and walked up to her room and started to cry some more. Some time later the phone rang in Betty's room rang she dried here tears away picked up the phone and said h. H hello? Betty Its Noha. Noha she said look sorry I lied to you before she said. its ok Betty I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I just wanted to say I am sorry o by the way I saw you and Penelope go at it she tried not to laugh you messed her up. What did I do to her? You hurt her foot. Betty gasped is she ok Betty asked Noha laughed she went to the hospital with her mom just a couple of minutes ago its not funny Noha how badly did I hurt her she is going to call me when she gets home tonight. Ok Betty he said I will call you back as soon as I hear from her. Thanks Betty said and hung up the phone. She laid back her bed and looked at the clock it said 7:35pm she then walked over to the window and looked out to see it was still raining and really cloudy she could see lighting in the distant. At 8: pm the phone rang she picked up the phone and said hello? Hey Betty its Noha she said hey Noha what's up Penelope just called she has a sprained foot and a deep cut she said. Betty said o know I did all that to her. He said yep he said trying not to laugh. Betty said will she be in school tomorrow she didn't say I hope she is because I need to tell her I am very sorry for what I did to her I hope she will be to Noha said. Betty said Noha will you walk to school with me tomorrow Betty asked? Yes I will Betty what time do you want to meet tomorrow? How about 7: am ok he said? Sound's good said Betty. Great said Noha. Well I have to go take a shower now Betty see you tomorrow. Betty said good night and so did Noha and hung up. Betty laid in bed and said good night to all the stars even though she couldn't see any

The next morning.

Betty got up and put on her bracelet and put on her casual clothes a green dress with a yellow shirt she combed her hair and tied it back with a scrunchey and walked down stairs and said good morning mom and dad. They both said good morning dear did you sleep well yes I did she said with a big smile on her face the door bell rang that's Noha see you guys later have a good day her parents said. Betty opened the door hi Noha you ready sure am Noha said. They walked to school and hade breakfast in the lunch room. They saw Penelope come in and sit by here self Betty got up and walked over to her and said Penelope when she said that it made Penelope jump like she was scared. O its you what do you want she said? I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did to you yesterday its ok Penelope said. Betty said have a good day she turned around and saw Dillon. Betty stopped a few inches from Penelope. Penelope turned to see Betty having a day dream. Penelope stood up on one foot the best she could and grabbed one of her crutches and griped it very tight and said Betty she didn't here Penelope. No don't do it Penelope Noha screamed he pushed passed Dillon and ran to help Betty. Dillon said hey watch it and saw Penelope getting ready to hit Betty. Betty shook here head and saw Noha running toward her be for Betty could turn a round Penelope swung her crutch hand hit Betty in the right arm very hard Betty fell with a pain full scream. Noha said no Betty Dillon saw this to and ran to see if she was ok Penelope grabbed Betty by the shirt and said pay back in pain full no and she slapped Betty very hard about three times in the face. In the same spot Betty grabbed her hand and kicked her in the stomach and threw her a side and fell down what's you're problem Penelope she said. Noha ran up be side her and said Betty are you ok he asked? She couldn't talk very well she shook her head yes indicating she was fine. Penelope pushed Noha away and started to kick Betty's arm the best she could. Dillon rammed her aside and tried to help Betty but Penelope came back and chassed him and Noha off with one of her crutches she swung it at Noha almost hitting him they both backed away and where trying to figure out what was going on she hit Betty's arm with the crutch and looked away like she was done she turned round one more time and slammed her foot three time very hard and stopped Dillon and Noha tackled her and took her crutches away from her. Every buddy saw this happen and ran to see if Betty was ok Betty moaned in pain Noha got up and ran to see pushing every buddy back so he can get to her. Betty are you ok he said Betty was trying not to cry the principal walked by and said what the hell is going on here he demanded. Dillon got off Penelope and said she just attacked Betty for know reason did any one see this happen he demanded? Yes said Noha I saw the whole thing he said. Y didn't you try to stop it he said? I did he said she swung her crutch at me and Dillon he said. She beat Betty up man. Get her to the nurse's office now the principal said. Betty tried to get up. She got to her feet and fell over. She said ouch with tears coming down her face. Noha said let me help you up Betty. Thanks she said. Noha helped her up and they walked to the nurse's office she limped to the nurse's office with a little blood running down her face here Betty. Said Noha he cleaned her face with a peace of tissue. Her face was a dark bluish purplish her arm hurt so bad she couldn't fill it and her foot was hurt pretty badly. Then some one screamed look out Betty turned around to see Penelope some how running after them. She pushed Noha out of the way and Penelope hit her in the knee with the crutch very hard about three or fore times and grabbed her by the shirt and said now you know what I went throe yesterday and she grabbed her hurt arm and through it at a locker servile times and she dropped her on the floor and grabbed her crutch and hit her arm a couple more times than Noha grabbed Penelope by the hair and tossed her back and kicked her in the stomach once and Penelope fell on the floor you leave Betty alone he said betty was surprised and crying at the same time as she held her arm the nurse came out and saw betty on the floor hey what happened here the helped Betty to the office where she passed out from all the pain Noha said I hope she's ok! Dillon came in and he said did Penelope find you guys? Noha said yes she did. Man how badly hurt is Penelope? Penelope was UN conches as well. Dillon said what happened to her? Noha said I kicked her in the stomach and she passed out. Dillon walked over to her and took a look at her foot hey Noha come look at this. They both hade a big grin on there faces there's no burses said Noha she was fine there was a deep cut though. She did it to get back at Betty for what happened yester day Noha said. An ambulance came to pick Betty up and take her to the hospital Noha went with them.

Later in the hospital.

Betty opened hey eyes and looked around and saw Noha and her mom she sat up and said w whe where am I? Betty her mom said and gave her a big hug o thank goodness you're all right what happed Betty's mom said I was attacked by Penelope Betty said she looked at Noha and said why aren't you in school Betty asked? Noha said I wanted to be here with you He said well I am glade you're here she said with a smile. Her mom said you're in the hospital. The door opened and the doctor came in and said hello Betty. Betty said hello she grabbed her jaw ouch she said. The doctor said yea you're going to have x rays done now he said. Now that you're awake the doctor said ok she said. They helped her in a well chair and took her down to the x ray room she was done in about 10 minutes they brought her back to her room and waited for the results. Betty was trying to drink something but it hurt her mouth a lot so she gave up and put the cup down. Noha said I kicked Penelope in the stomach to get her off of you Betty. she said thank you Noha she asked him to come over by the bed please he walked over by her she kissed him on the cheek and said thank you so munch for you're help she said. He blushed and said no problem he said. Hey Betty how's you're arm doing. She said I can't move it at all she said. Sorry he said its not you're fault she said its mine for not paying. The door opened up the doctor and Betty's mom walked in the doctor said well we have a lot of bad news for you Betty. Betty said what's wrong? The doctor said you have a broken arm. A sprained knee and foot. You also have a really badly bused jaw she said that's just great and sat back on the pillow. Noha said I should have stopped her sooner he said and hit him self. Betty said its not you're fault its mine for letting my guard down she said. I should have know she was going to be mad at me. What do we have to do now Doctor Betty asked? We have to put a cast on you're arm and a knee brace on you're knee and a foot brace on you're foot he said. Ok her mom said I will go with you Betty said ok. Noha said me to he said. Betty herd another knock on the door Noha got up and answered the door it was Betty's grand mother came in and said are you ok Betty I came over as soon as you're mom called. Betty shook her head yes I am fine grandma Betty said can I talk to grandma alone for a couple of minuets she asked Noha said yea and left the room. Betty took off the bracelet and gave it to her grandma what you can't give this to me you're still a galactic garden she said. No I am not I quite but y she asked? Because I have a friend that cares for me and maybe even loves me she said. Her grandma said well you can always re join if you like ok dear? Betty said I will some day she said with tears coming down her face. Grandma is for you leave she said. Yes dear I promise I will re join when I am out of this cast ok she said. Ok said grandma as she walked out of the room. The doctor came in and said are you ready Betty? Yes she said the doctors put her arm in a cast and a sling to help it keep leveled and put a bandage on her knee and foot and said there how do you fill now betty? She said pretty good thank you doctor she said. The doctor said you can call me dad he said he removed the mask and showed her his face to her dad she cried hugging him with tears running down her eyes. I am sorry you quit the galactic garden's he said. She said what kind of funny how did you know I was a galactic garden I know you where a galactic garden he said she said o so you did know she asked? Yes I did he said I was one when I was you're age he said I hope you do decide to re join he said because There's a hero in all of us if we take time to look down deep enough he said. Betty hugged her dad and said thanks dad she said. O by the way he said Betty here he handed her some Paine killer's thanks she said. Noha came in and said how do you fill now? Betty she said pretty good now her dad handed her a cane so she could walk the thanks she said see you at home her dad said ok. She stood up and hugged Noha thanks a gin she said as she kissed him on the lips quickly and they walked to Betty's car and went home they dropped Noha off first and Betty said I will see you later she said ok. Ok he said. O Noha Betty said! Yes Noha said Betty tried to say I love you but her jaw hurt to munch so she said I will call you later ok she said. Ok said Noha and walked in side of his house she looked down at the floor with tears running down her face her mom asked is every thin ok Betty? No said Betty I love him and I don't know how to tell him she said just tell him tomorrow she said when he comes over. I will try to tell him said Betty ok her mom said.

Later that evening

Betty and her mom walked inside her house. Betty went to soak her foot in some warm water and her mom brought her some ice cream to bring the swelling down. Betty could barley eat it was to cold for her to eat and it hurt her mouth. She sat it aside and started to think of how she was going to tell Noha she loved him she grabbed her cane and went to take a nice warm shower and put on her pajamas and went to bed with out eating her mother came in and said you going to bed all ready Betty said I've hade a long day. Her mother said ok. she said you sleep good pursy jumped up on Betty's bed and let her pet him Betty passed out.

The next morning

she woke up the sun was out but there was another storm coming in she looked out side and saw the storm cloud coming in she got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked down stares the best she could she fell over on the last step and said ouch holding her arm she got up and saw her dad sitting at the table. For the first time in quite a wile she said good morning dad he said he how are you filling today better than I did yester day she said. He handed her bracelet back to her thanks she said the door bell rang she walked over to the door the best she could and opened the door she said hello. Hey said Noha Betty said hey what's up she let him come in. Noha waved to Betty's dad. Well he said I have to go to work he said bye dad said Betty you to have a good day ok they both said we will Betty walked out in the back yard and sat down Noha followed her and sat down be side her Noha said so what did you do to make Penelope so mad he asked? I don't know I told her to stay away from me and well you saw the hole thing to she said she looked him strait in the eyes and he looked her in the eyes she said Noha I have something I want to tell you what's that he said I I I love you she said and looked away and started to cry he looked shocked and held her in her arms its ok don't cry and said I love you to he hugged her and she sat up again. I have one more thing to tell you and show you ok he said you know the beeping of my watch right yea he said well she said tack a look at this and you decide she looked at it and said ok x-5 zap us up a ray picked them both up and she turned in to atomic betty when they got on board the ship she said do I look filmier she asked? No said Noha she took off the helmet and said how about know o my he said so this is where you go when that watch goes off she said yep she said this is my crew the robot is x-5 and the alien is sparkey I am a galactic garden and proctor of the universe she said as she sat down and I would like for you to join me and my crew she said. He said that's awesome he said do I get one of trough's watches? Betty laughed and said you sure do she said and you get a cool nick name you get to pick that out you're self she said how about atomic Noha he said laughing and the both started to laugh. She said I also talked the admiral and he said you can join me and my crew if you want to she said. He said I would love to join you he said with a big smile on his face. Now are you ready for you're first mission atomic Betty asked? well Atomic Noha said you bet I am. And off they went.

The end

Well I hoped you guys like this please send some reviews after you read it ok guys and thanks for reading this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Atomic Betty.


End file.
